Encounter
by Reini-Chan13
Summary: Haru enters the gym only to discover a handsom face. please dont hate too much this is my first story,oh and review: rated T just for safety
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the KHR series. If I did, There would be more Haru and she wouldn't be trying to be with Tsuna all the time

Note: This is story is taking place when it was the battle for the ring's. hop its not too bad

* * *

It all started when Haru was walking by Namimori Chuu when she heard a bunch of noises coming from the gym.

"Hahi" the browned haired teen squeaked

"I wonder what's going on in there. Hmmmm...maybe Haru should check it out, what if there's something bad happening in there".

The curious girl casually mad her way up to gym door, she put her hand on the cold metal handle and turned it, much to her surprise it was unlocked.

You'd think if you were going to cause such a commotion you would at least lock the door.

But what surprised haru even more was that in that gym that was causing such a commotion, the people in side that where causing all that was her beloved Tsuna-san, that stupid bomber freak Gokudera-san, the kind-hearted baseball player Yamamotto-san, Kyoko-chan's onii-san, some boy with really blue eyes, Reborn-chan,Collonello-san and some unfamiliar faces.

But there was one face in there whose name she really wanted to know.

Putting that aside for now haru ran up to her beloved Tsuna-san and glomped him and screamed "Kyaaaaaa! Tsuna-san~"

"H-Haru. What are you doing here?"

"Oi, get of the boss, stupid woman!"

"Hahi! Haru is not stupid, bakadera" that said the pissed bomber took out his dynamite and was ready to throw, but he was interrupted by a request.

"Gokudera-kun stop" that said the angry bomber pulled out a cigarette, put in his mouth and lit it.

"Anyway, Haru what are you doing here?"

"Oh... haru was out for a walk because it was nice out and I heard a noise coming from the gym so I decided to check it out." Said haru so innocently and energetic.

"Kufufufu~. Is this one of your friends? Vongola. She talks in the third person how cute." Mukuro said making haru blush, while haru was to busy being flustered she didn't notice mukuro walking up to her.

He put his hand on her chin and tilted it up making her blush even more "Hahi" haru managed to get out while the blue haired teen examined her head to toe." And to top it off she's pretty cute"

While haru was blushing even more she noticed that the teen had on blue eye and one red one haru wondered why that was.

**SMACK**! "Get your hand off of haru, Mukuro"

"Now, now no need to be violent, especially in a presence of a lady"

"That's enough Mukuro, I think you and the others take your leave" said the baby with the Fedora hat"

"Fine, Reborn "said Mukuro in a sign

"Bye Haru-chan" Haru was left with a mouth wide open and a face so red it could rival a tomato because of the mysterious teen.

Haru finally managed to snap back to reality and said

"Who was that?"

"Somebody that you don't want to get mixed up with" Tsuna said with a serious face, but after that Tsuna realized what he said and then turned to haru and suggested that he can wake her home but haru refused.

"That's okay Tsuna-san!"

"well okay, just be careful"

"Hiiii~" Haru said cheerfully, that said she left with a smile.

"sigh~" Haru said after closing the door and leaning against it

_Who was that boy, making me all embarrassed in front of Tsuna-san and all the others! But he was really cu- Ahhhh, what am I saying, haru likes Tsuna-san. But still I hope I see him again._

* * *

_so how was that was really bad or what:) well i was going to write another chapter if you want just say so in the comment thing. until next time _


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody! It's been awhile hasn't it? Well let's get started~

Oh yeah it was my birthday on May 13 on a Friday so wish me a happy birthday! And here's my present to you guys!

Chapter 2 of encounter!

**LINE BREAK**

"Hahi~" a depressed brown hair girl sighed. "Haru still hasn't seen that mysterious boy and it's been almost been a month~" are lovely haru miura whined.

Haru just continued too sulk when she saw a familiar face up ahead, her face instantly lit up.

"Tsuna-san! Wait for haru!" haru yelled running and waving her arms around to get his attention

"e-eh? Haru?" Tsuna exclaimed "it's been so long were you?" Tsuna questioned. Haru at the time was now right by Tsuna walking side by side "Hahi? What do you mean? It's only been two days!" haru said tilting her head. Tsuna blushed "W-well, you know …. I was kinda lonely without you…" Tsuna mumbled scratching the back of his head; haru looked calm for a second, and then let out an unusual smile, she looked very mature, Tsuna blushed even more.

"Yeah! Haru agrees, it was really boring without you and the others, Tsuna-san, but my mom was sick so haru had stay home! But don't worry my mom's all better because of haru's awesome soup recipe!"

Haru was her usual cheery self again, it was nice. The two continued to walk in silence until haru remembered something.

"Tsuna-san" haru asked "yeah what is it haru?" Tsuna answered glancing at haru "when haru walked in on you when you were in the gym with all those dangerous looking people, the one with the pineapple hair, what was his name?" haru said curiously, thinking nothing wrong with the question just asked. But Tsuna thought everything was wrong with that question.

"Why would you want to know that haru?" Tsuna asked very seriously "why? Haru was just curious; no other reasons just that, did haru say something bad?" Tsuna looked at haru "that man is very dangerous haru! It's better if you don't get involved with him" Tsuna said, leaving haru all alone.

_What's with this tight feeling in my chest? Why does it hurt to know that haru has interest in someone that dangerous? And why does it have to be Mukuro out of all people! Please god don't let haru get mixed up with that person_

**END OF CHAPTER!**

So Tsuna was a little ooc and same with haru but that's ok! So please review and tell me what you think! But nothing bad please!


End file.
